


you are

by jaehyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyo/pseuds/jaehyo
Summary: mark works up the courage to finally kiss donghyuck (just a soft markhyuck blurb)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donghyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuck/gifts).



“Dude, what the fuck?” Mark usually didn’t curse, but then again, Mark also usually didn’t have to deal with roommate slapping his ass in the shower. He turned to face the water so his body was completely facing away from Donghyuck.

“What?” Donghyuck asked, innocently. “Can you pass the shampoo?”

“Can you respect the only 20 minutes out of the entire day I get to myself?” Mark retorted.

“No. I’m tired and didn’t feel like waiting for you to finish showering. Now pass the shampoo.” Mark rolled his eyes and thrust the shampoo bottle out behind him, hitting Donghyuck’s soft stomach, and dropping it on the floor.

“Woah, dude, you dropped the soap.” Donghyuck laughed his breathy laugh and stooped over to pick it up. Mark refused to turn around, not because the crush he’d fostered on Donghyuck for a year now had crept up to his cheeks and made him blush, but out of human decency. “Here.” Donghyuck snapped Mark out of his reverie. “And turn around to grab it this time, we don’t need you dropping it again. It's tight enough in here as it is.”

Mark screwed up his face and smoothed it out before mustering all of his courage and turning around to face Donghyuck. “Are you satisfi-“

“Okay, why are you _ripped_?” Donghyuck cut him off. Mark had always been self conscious about his body, having been the scrawniest of the trainees for years until he finally tagged along with Taeyong to the gym to build up enough muscle for him to finally not feel like dying every time his shirt rode up in practice. Donghyuck handed off the shampoo to Mark and crossed his arms subtly over his belly, turning slightly away from Mark.

Mark had guessed Donghyuck wasn’t the most confident from the way he refused to change in front of anybody and cracked jokes every time another member brought it up, but to see this new, unconfident side of Donghyuck, the only member who could talk in front of the cameras without a quiver in his voice, was foreign to Mark.

Mark tried to crack a few jokes, but humor had never been his strong suit and the damage was done. Donghyuck had quieted down and was set on doing his business and nothing more, so Mark, who was clean, slipped out of the shower and back into their bedroom. Instead of falling asleep like he knew he should’ve, Mark laid in wait in his bed until Donghyuck came ambling into the room, toweling dry his bowl hair. He flopped onto his bed without a word to Mark, sending a small cloud of dust mites dancing up into the night. Mark couldn’t remember the last time Donghyuck had fallen asleep in his own bed. Since the heating vent was aimed towards Mark’s bed, brutally cold nights forced Donghyuck to sleep with his arms loosely draped around Mark every night since they’d moved into the new dorm.

Mark waited until he saw the last light flick off in the hallway before getting up and padding over to Donghyuck’s bed. He squeezed in as best as he could on the twin and rested his head on Donghyuck’s stomach. Mark wiggled his cold hands under Donghyuck’s shirt, which the younger gently tried to fight off, but to no avail. Mark, who had spent a lot of time holding Donghyuck’s hands and being pushed, shoved, and hugged by his arms, was surprised to find that Donghyuck’s stomach was every bit as soft as the rest of his body- and Donghyuck had the supplest skin Mark had ever felt.

Next, Mark did something that surprised him every bit as much at it surprised Donghyuck.

He moved up so that his head was in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck and tilted his face upward before planting a kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek. Before he had time to regret it, Donghyuck turned down and lazily kissed Mark on the lips.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” Instead of answering, Mark laughed and kissed him again, harder than before.


End file.
